Al otro lado del velo entre la vida y la muerte
by Aurora Friki-Black
Summary: Susan ha dado la vida por salvar a Justin, pero éste no sabe como vivir sin ella. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Rating M por temática fuerte.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic ha sido creado para los "_**Desafíos**_" del foro "_**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_".

* * *

**Al otro lado del velo entre la vida y la muerte**

* * *

Justin Finch-Fletchley se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del lado este del colegio buscando a su mejor amiga, Susan Bones. El castillo estaba siendo atacado por el señor Oscuro y sus seguidores. La noche estaba siendo muy larga, pero desde que todo había comenzado él había estado luchando con sus compañeros para sobrevivir al ataque.

Por el camino se encontró a una pequeña niña de primer año de Ravenclaw que no había podido resguardarse en su casa a tiempo. Estaba llorando detrás de una armadura. Luego de convencerla de que solo quería ayudarla y llevarla a su sala común, se encaminaron hacia la torre de Ravenclaw.

Iban caminando mirando hacia todos lados, cuando un mortífago los interceptó y los atacó. Su primer instinto había sido ponerse de escudo para proteger a la niña, pero un segundo mortifago, al que no había visto, los atacó por la espalda, ocasionándole una muerte rápida y prematura a la niña de primera año.

Se sintió completamente desolado e inútil. Rendirse hubiera sido fácil, pero el recuerdo de su mejor amiga y la promesa que le había hecho horas antes de sobrevivir, lo había instado a luchar. Justin nunca había sido diestro en los duelos, pero cumplirle la promesa a la chica que amaba desde su primer año, y a la que nunca se lo había dicho por miedo, lo hacía enfrentarse con una valentía y una destreza que nunca había sabido que tenía.

Durante varios minutos, Justin había luchado valientemente con ambos mortífagos, pero tropezó con los escombros de una pared derrumbada en el pasillo y cayó al suelo de espalda, perdiendo su postura, y quedando a merced de los mortios.

Los mortífagos se burlaron de él, pero aun desde el suelo, Justin seguía debatiéndose en duelo e intentaba defenderse como podía. Aunque la pelea no duro mucho tiempo, porque uno logró desarmarlo, mientras que el otro le lanzaba un "_crucio_", torturándolo. Por varios minutos aguantó estoicamente las ráfagas de crucios y otros maleficios que le fueron lanzados por ambos mortífagos.

Mientras estuvo en el suelo, miraban el cuerpo sin vida de la niña de primer año, a la que no había podido proteger. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro. Había perdido la esperanza y la fe de que ganarían la guerra. No lloraba por las torturas o por su vida, sino por esa niña que ya no tendría un futuro y por los padres que la habían perdido. Por todos los compañeros que habían fallecido y que fallecerían luchando por un mundo que ya veía oscuro y perdido.

Se había rendido. La promesa que le había hecho a Susan ya no podría cumplírsela, porque su cuerpo ya no soportaba tanta tortura. Porque ya no valía la pena de seguir luchando, además sentía que su vida comenzaba a abandonar este mundo lentamente, y aunque se hubiera aferrado a este mundo, ya no tenía fuerzas. Ya no tenía salida. Ese era su final. Le rogaba a Merlín que Susan pudiera sobrevivir.

Mientras hacía Justin rogaba a Merlín por su Susan, uno de los mortífagos volvía a lanzarle otra maldición, pero esta nunca impacto a Justin. Aún estaba vivo. Justin abrió sus ojos y lo que vio lo hizo desear estar muerto. Allí estaba Susan, su mejor amiga, la chica a la que amaba, retorciéndose de dolor y brotando sangre a borbotones por su pecho. Se acercó arrastrándose como pudo por los escombros, porque no tenía la fuerza necesaria en ese momento para ponerse de pie.

Cuando llegó hasta Susan, tomó su varita, que ella tenía agarrada fuertemente en su mano.

— ¡Bombarda máxima! –gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, antes de que uno de los mortifagos lanzara la maldición asesina.

Ambos mortífagos fueron lanzados hacia atrás, creando un cráter en la pared hacia fuera del castillo. Susan seguía sangrando, pero aunque Justin intentaba hacer los hechizos de curación ninguno funcionaba.

Justin se sentía frustrado e inútil por no poder ayudar a la chica que quería, mientras que esta moría lentamente de manera dolorosa.

— ¡Maldición, Susan! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó.

— ¿En… serio… lo pre…guntas? –le contestó Susan reprimiendo un grito de dolor.

Justin acercó su rostro, que estaba desfigurado por el dolor, y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

Susan amaba a Justin desde su primer año, pero él nunca había tenido el valor de decirle que también la amaba. Quizás porque no quería ponerla en peligro, ya que él era un impuro o porque ella había perdido demasiados familiares, como para causarle más dolor del que ya había sentido. Aunque las razones ya no importaban. Era demasiado tarde.

—Perdóname por ser un cobarde –susurro.

—No… eres… un… cobarde… Justin. Has… luchado… –decía intentando aguantar el dolor, pero este se reflejaba en sus ojos color caramelo que tanto él adoraba.

—Sí, si lo soy. Nunca te dije antes que te amo, Susan –dijo volviéndola a besar.

Susan se apartó de Justin y comenzó a toser. De su boca brotaba sangre, pero aun así con el rostro lleno de sangre y lágrimas, le regalo una sonrisa.

—Siempre… lo… supe –dijo al fin tranquila, yéndose de este mundo.

—NO, NO, NO. ¡SUSAN! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME, SUSAN BONES! –gritó Justin una y otra vez hasta que no le quedo voz ni lagrimas que brotar.

Justin tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Susan. Allí se quedó susurrándole todas las palabras de amor que no le dijo durante años y todos los sueños que tuvo con ella sobre un futuro juntos, pero que ya no tendrían. Miró a la pequeña niña a la que tampoco pudo salvar y se dio dé cuenta de que no valía la pena vivir la vida sin ellas. La frustración, la pena y la culpa lo seguirían toda la vida.

Se levantó del suelo con Susan en sus brazos y puso su cuerpo al lado de la pequeña niña de Ravenclaw, a la cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero que en cuestión de segundos se había convertido en una parte primordial de su vida y a la que también había perdido. Le dio un beso en la cabeza a cada una. Se levantó a duras penas del suelo nuevamente y camino hasta acercarse al cráter de la pared, por donde habían salido los mortífagos expulsados. Lo único que se veía era un **precipicio**, profundo hacia vacío, que en ese momento le era muy atrayente.

Caminó hasta el borde, giro sobre sí mismo y observo el paisaje. Lo que veía en el interior era desolador. Solo había escombros y los dos cuerpos sin vida de las dos chicas a las que había perdido en la misma noche. La primera una niña que había confiado en él para que la llevara a salvo a su casa, pero que no pudo proteger. La segunda que dio la vida por él y que había esperado hasta el último momento para decirle que la amaba. Pero él ya no podía vivir sin ella.

Ya no sentía dolor. Lo único que sentía era el viento a su alrededor, mientras los recuerdos de Susan, sus amigos y su familia inundaban su mente. Los sueños rotos de un futuro que ya no existía. Su cuerpo ya no sentía pesado. El viento y la gravedad lo llevan al fondo del precipicio, donde al final esperaba encontrar el camino para reencontrarse con las dos chicas que había perdido.

Ese camino al otro lado del velo entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

Este fic es para la despenalización para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Me toco como personaje a_** Justin Finch-Fletchley**_ y las palabras: _**sangre**_ y _**precipicio**_.

Es la primera vez que toco el "suicidio" en uno de mis fic y espero que sea el último, dado que es un tema que no me gusta y me causa demasiado dolor. ¿Por qué? Aun no lo sé, pero yo aprecio demasiado la vida y siempre que sé que alguien se quita la vida me causa mucho dolor lo conozca o no. Me hace preguntarme: _¿Qué vacía estaba esa persona para a haber tomado esa decisión?_ Fin de la discusión. No me gusta el tema.

Espero que dentro de todo les guste.

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
